


【排球｜牛及】巧克力與熱牛奶（H）

by lazyevalina



Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 牛島若利X及川徹
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyevalina/pseuds/lazyevalina
Summary: ※CP：牛島若利X及川徹※練筆用的片段，沒頭有尾※其實只是今天的我特別想吃肉※感謝天童的贊助（？）
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: 【排球｜牛及】短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004193
Kudos: 5





	【排球｜牛及】巧克力與熱牛奶（H）

濕滑的軟舌舔過肌膚，捲走了緩慢流淌的巧克力醬，熱度追隨著冰涼的甜膩，在男人胸肌上頭留下未舔盡的痕跡。

冷氣吹不散從內而外燃燒的熱度，及川徹伏在牛島若利身上，腰腹間相抵著彼此抬頭的欲望，視而不見的他像隻貪吃的貓，一邊奢侈地傾倒巧克力醬、一邊歡快且惡質地舔舐。

牛島若利高仰著頸子接受棕髮男人的舔弄，每一聲吞嚥都是克制，每一次鼻息的交換都是忍耐，由於強忍著欲火，整個人繃得死緊，原本就不茍言笑的面容更加嚴肅，要是街頭小混混看了搞不好會自動掏出錢包、請求饒命。

雙手揪緊床單，就在牛島若利即將鬆手、準備撂倒一直玩火的及川徹前，對方有所察覺般抬眼，輕佻的語氣響在室內。

「小牛若，這麼快就忍不住啦？」及川徹揩去嘴角的巧克力，瞇起了眼睛用力戳了戳身下人的胸口。「不是說，不管我做什麼都不為所動嗎？」

「我不是——」牛島若利正想反駁他不是這個意思，就被對方揉搓了下胸前挺立的乳點，硬生生截斷後話。

「是男人的話，現在就不要動啊。」

牛島若利想了想。「這種狀況能不動的，不是死人就是植物人。」

「……」

「而且生理反應不是我能控制的，你在我身上又舔又弄又磨蹭，要我不起反應是不可能的。」牛島若利認真說明自身狀況，並且拒絕對方無理的要求。「所以你的要求，我不可能達成。」

「小牛若你閉嘴！」及川徹翻了個大白眼，這傢伙的腦袋到底是什麼做的？水泥灌漿而成的嗎？「你到底懂不懂什麼叫情趣跟氣氛啊？」

牛島若利一本正經地提出疑問：「你在我身上玩火又不准我參與，這就是情趣嗎？」

「……對。」

「你的眼神不要飄移。看著我再說一次。」

「……」

及川徹看左看右就是不想看對方，他當然不可能承認自己只是想惡作劇，讓男人欲火焚身後再要求對方低頭求他啊！可是，他哪知道對方能堅持這麼久，原本都想好臺詞了，在牛島若利說出請求時，他會大方地拍拍小牛若的頭說：好吧，既然你都這麼請求我了，及川大人就勉為其難的答應你吧！

「算了算了，不做就算了！」他認賠殺出、他自己去廁所處理啦，可惡！

只是他還沒能爬下床就被人從後面一把扯回去，撞在牛島若利懷裡，長年打排球而有了薄繭的手掌托住他的下顎，迫使他後仰接受男人的親吻。

牛島若利的親吻並不粗暴，這麼多年來吻技也沒什麼爆炸性的進步，可能是因為大部分的心思都在排球上，對排球以外的人事物都意外地單純且直線，他猜測可能連小黃片也沒看多少。

話說回來，小黃片的內容也不能當教科書就是了，他可做不來挑戰人體極限的姿勢。

「還做嗎？」

一吻結束，牛島若利靠在耳旁輕問，被情欲燒灼過的嗓子帶著惑人的沙啞，激得他背脊竄上一陣快感。

「做做做，你最好使出渾身解數，小牛若。」

眼見及川徹終於不再玩些小把戲，牛島若利暗暗鬆了一口氣，主導權輪到他手中，依照著他搜集的以及詢問過醫師的正確男男性愛流程替對方擴張。對於前戲他一直很認真也很嚴謹——嚴謹到曾經被及川徹用力巴了頭叫他快進來的地步——，並且從放在床頭櫃的小盒子掏了兩款保險套。

「要哪個？」要顆粒感還是要超薄款？

「這個。」及川徹隨便選了一個，然後小聲嘟嚷。「都快爆炸了，誰還管這些啊……」

「你想要我內射在裡面？」他挑眉，這種事他也是設想過的，只是安全起見沒付諸實行過。

「不要！很難清耶！」

聞言，牛島若利眉頭糾結。「……你清過？」

「沒有！我的意思是，潤滑劑已經很難清了，再加上內射的……我不想拉肚子！」及川徹連忙澄清，他可不想來歐洲兩週都躺在床上過。「除非你讓我內射，我再考慮考慮！」

「不用考慮。」牛島若利乾脆地撕開包裝，廢話不多說，提槍上陣才是好漢！

「嗯……」縱然做過不少次，但每一次被進入時，及川徹都有一種被緩慢撕開的感覺，十指忍不住掐著對方的背肌，直到完全容納了才稍稍鬆手，但還是得調整一下呼吸。「等、等一下……」

「給你三十秒。」

這是牛島若利最後的容忍了。緊縮的後穴箍緊了他的硬挺，男人體內的熱度幾乎要燒斷理智，讓人想拉開其雙腿大動作地律動。

時鐘的秒針慢吞吞地走過三十格，牛島若利說到做到，三十秒過後就是他的主場，深深埋入後穴再快速抽出、再挺進，及川徹因快感發出動情的呻吟是情欲的催化劑，律動的速度與力道再也無法好好控制，像一臺失速的列車衝向快感的終點站。

「慢、慢……嗯啊！」

「慢不了。」

牛島若利冷酷的反駁，雙手扣住本能蹭動的男人的腰拖向自己下腹，前傾身體推壓得更為深入，這個動作擠壓到身下人的敏感點，那雙漂亮的眼睛倏地瞠大，踢動的雙腿被他捉住後，扣在膝窩架向前方，惹得男人用力掐進他的肩頭，留下深深的指印。

「不要、這樣！嗚啊！啊啊……嗚嗯……嗯……啊、啊啊……太深啊、嗯啊……」

角度的變化讓及川徹措手不及，熱度從體內、從下身相接處節節攀升，大汗淋漓的他張著嘴胡亂發出呻吟，具體內容為何連自己也不清楚，只想把這些快感痛快地宣洩出來。

牛島若利的熱汗也滴在他身上、臉上，與自身滲出的汗水混為一體，舌尖捲過其中一滴，就像球場上為了勝利而揮灑的汗水一樣，鹹的、卻飽含著青春的痛快。

在快感攀登巔峰的那刻，兩人同時達到高潮，牛島若利吮著及川徹的頸側，上頭佈滿豔紅至極的吻痕；及川徹攬著牛島若利的脖子不住喘息，餘韻仍舊一波波襲來，暫時無法確定眼前一陣白茫是快感造成的，抑或是頭頂日光燈造成的。

「小牛若從我身上起來，你很重耶。」

用力巴了下對方的頭打斷了溫存，及川徹看見牛島若利略略不爽的表情時笑得像隻偷舔了魚罐頭的貓。不過對方挺乾脆地從他體內退出去，拉起他到浴室清洗，只是轉身照到穿衣鏡時，牛島若利的身上可說是一塌糊塗。

「及川，你是不是該收拾一下。」

「啊？床單等等丟洗衣機就好了吧？」

「是這個。」牛島若利一把箝住想偷溜的及川徹，指了指黑白交錯的液體。「你淋的巧克力與……熱牛奶。」

「你學壞了！」

這種撩人的句子是誰教的！站出來！他及川徹一定打死對方！

※短短的後續※

「欸，小牛若，我餓了。」

「不是剛剛才吃過？」

「那一點哪夠啊？」

「但是等等天童要過來跟我們一起吃飯。」

「拜託，他至少要三個小時之後才到吧？」

牛島若利看了下時鐘，最終點了點頭。「好。」

「那我要吃炸——等等你脫衣服幹麻？」

「你說餓了。」

「餓？我說的是肚子餓，你當個人好嗎！」

三小時之後，風塵僕僕從法國飛來波蘭的天童覺接到一則簡訊，牛島若利表示他會晚一點到餐廳。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊＊＊
> 
> 我居然寫了牛及的肉（！）
> 
> 我怎麼了（！！）
> 
> 一定是因為主管最近都給我巧克力吃的關係（欸）
> 
> 不管如何，謝謝天童大大的巧克力醬。
> 
> 感覺還會有這樣的對話↓
> 
> 天童：若利，你在忙什麼啊？你平常很準時的。對了，巧克力醬好吃嗎？
> 
> 牛島：打翻了牛奶瓶。等等見。好吃。
> 
> 但是阿襲累了，就直接這樣寫吧哈哈哈
> 
> 久違的肉，希望你們會希望，歡迎跟我喇一喇牛及唷（比心）


End file.
